Victorious Castaways
by kikudog6
Summary: OC STORY! A group of H.A students plan for the trip of their life, but it quickly morphs into their worse nightmare when they crash on a deserted island. Relationships will be tested and lives will be lost; this isn't your average Victorious fic -CLOSED-
1. OC's Form

Okay so this is my first OC story (for Victorious), and I got the idea by reading the book 'Lord of the Flies'. It was a school sumer reading book but it actually wasn't that bad, so there might be some similar things in it, but not that much.

So here are the rules for the OC's:

You can send in as many character's as you want, but I will only use one of them.

The characters need to be as CREATIVE and DIFFERENT as possible. So that means I need people to make characters that won't exactly be liked by the readers, or might be weak. Also please don't make OC's that are pretty much clones of the original characters. They can be similar, but not _exactly _the same.

I'm not sure how many characters I'm accepting, although I know a lot of people send in girls but I'm also going to need boys too. Besides that means the odds are higher for me choosing your OC :)

Lastly it isn't fist come first serve, so in the form not only does it have to creative, but it needs to be detailed too. So for example try not to just write a couple words for the personality.

So that's pretty much it for the rules, they're pretty standard, but I put them up just to make it clear.

OC FORM:

**Name (first and last):**

** Nickname (optional):**

** Gender:**

** Age (13-18):**

** Grade:**

** Appearance:**

** Personality:**

** Background/history:**

** Likes:**

** Dislikes:**

** Talent:**

** Skills/Strengths:**

** Weaknesses:**

** How they feel about each character**

** Tori:**

** Robbie:**

** Beck:**

** Jade:**

** Andre:**

** Cat:**

** Sinjin:**

** Sikowitz:**

** Trina:**

** Rex:**

** Romance? (yes or no):**

** Romance with OC or cast member:**

** Friends? (For example: big group, small group, none):**

** Friends with OC or cast member:**

** Any thing else you want to add:**

** *****Update: **Thanks everyone for the awesome OC's! I've decided that I'm going to accept 6 girls and 6 boys. But I'm getting some really good OC's so I might do more. Like I said it's not first come first serve so even though more than 6 people have submitted girls you can still send in forms for them, but I need _way _more guys too please :) Also when submitting tributes it might help to look at some people already did so you don't end making one like that, because I've some pretty similar OC's and it's not their bad or anything I just need a lot of diverse characters.


	2. We All Fall Down

The Hollywood Arts gang walks eagerly into the International airport talking excitedly with each other while Sikowitz got them their tickets.

"I can't believe we're going to Australia!" Cat squeals happily to no one in particular.

"I know I can hardly wait." Zane smiles at her, pulling his bag through the automatic airport doors doors.

"What do you think we're going to do first?"

"Well we better hit the beaches because I hear Australian beaches are absolutely fabulous!" Nicky gushes, beaming at her.

"What? Hoping to see some sexy Australian dudes Vasqueze?" Vanity sneers at him, which Nicky returns with a glare muttering that he isn't gay.

"But that's something I totally agree with you Nick, I can't wait to get me some ass from down under." Jenn smirks at the Puerto Rican boy.

"It's Nicky." he says indignantly.

"Yea whatever." She brushes him off as she and Vanity talk excitedly about the trip.

"Would anyone mind if I 'accidentally' pushed those bitches off the plane?" Sam glowers towards their direction.

"Trust me I'd be laughing and video taping while you did it." Frankie glares at them.

"Hello we can hear you." Vanity turns towards the pair.

"Don't worry about them Van they're just jealous that they were cursed with those sorry excuses they call faces." Jenn smirks.

Sam and Frankie take a step toward them simultaneously but stops as Sikowitz literally comes bouncing towards the group.

"Hello my little stuffed ferrets!" He smiles, "Alright so off to the gate!" He points toward the direction of their destination.

The H.A group follows eagerly until they arrive at the slightly crowded room. "Okay so I'm aware that you guys may not be familiar with each other, so since our plane will board shortly quickly introduce yourselves. Leah GO!" he points to the blue eyed girl.

"Kay so the name's Leah, I'm a huge Coldplay fan, I love thunderstorms, um I hate pink and all things girly, which include dumb and dumbass over there." She nods over toward Jenn and Vanity who huff angrily, "And what else? Oh yeah I can twist my arm all the way around like this." She demonstrates earning a disturbed shutter from Vanity.

"Intriguing." Sikowitzs stares as if mesmerized by her ability before snapping out of it and shouting "Ben you're next!"

"Hey I'm Ben, though you probably already know that." He laughs, "Um I love sports and I'm pretty good at them, but I love singing the most and have been singing for a while um..." He thinks, before Jenn speaks up.

"Don't forget you're boyfriend Nicky." She says the last part like Nick-ay, who gives her the death stare.

"How about you tell that to my girlfriend Lonnie." He glares at her.

"Okaayy then Wendy speak!"

The thin girls squirms timidly before starting, "Hi I'm Wendy and I'm 16 and a junior-"

"Oh yeah I forgot to say that I'm a freshman and 14!" Ben adds abruptly.

"And I'm 16 too but a sophomore." Leah pipes up.

Ben looks back at Wendy and smiles as if nothing happened "Oh sorry continue."

"Um well I was born in England and moved to LA when I was 7 which is whyI don't have much of an accent. My passion is acting and music though I love swimming, baseball and motorcycles too."

"Good, now Jamie talk!" Sikowitz turns to him

"My names James but you can call me Jamie, I'm 15 and a sophomore. I'm originally from San Diego and commute from there everyday and-"

"Really oh my gosh that must take forever!" Cat raises her eyebrows.

"Cat, I was kidding." He grins kindly at her, "But yeah now I live in Hollywood. I love most things like music, animals, books and art, and...yeah that's pretty much it." He gives a bright smile before Sikowitz chooses the next student.

"So my name's Frankie, you can call me Francessca but expect to end up on the 5 o'clock news. I'm 15 and in Ben's grade, which I hope you aren't stupid enough to have forgotten already." She laughs lightly, "Um so I might have come off a bitch then, but I'm pretty cool I guess, just don't get on my bad side." She finishes with a small smile.

"Connor you're up!"

"My name's Connor, but you can call me Woody if you want, whatever sinks your ship I guess." He ran his hand through his fo-hawk with a slight smile, "I 'm 16 and a junior, and love to play guitar and sing. My dad is a stunt double so I guess I sorta kind of not really know someone famous but yeah...that's pretty much it." His green eyes look at Sikowitz who calls the next student.

"Well I go by a lot of names, like Sam, Turtle and Aussie since I'm obviously from Germany." She says sarcastically, "But call me Sammie and you're going to wake up under the sea. I'm sort of like Frankie, so I'm pretty cool once you get to know me, but otherwise I might be a little bitchy but I try to limit it." She gives a sly smile.

"Tommy boy I choose you!"

"Well it's actually Tomas or Tom, whatever. I love dancing, traveling and especially sports...and yeah I believe hard work will get you anywhere in life, you just can't give up." He walks over to his girlfriend Trina, and loops his arm in hers.

"Kay Jennery you next!"

"Jenn. My name is Jenn so call me that, and that alone. I'm pretty good at singing I guess, but I'm not sure." She twirls her hair, faking innocence.

"Ugh she only does that to seem all perfect and sweet to the guys." Frankie mutters to Sam.

Jenn glare at them before saying, "Hater gonna hate, but that's alright as long as we can all get along in the end." She smiles sweetly at Beck, who Jade possessively places an arm around. "But yeah that's pretty much it."

"Zane I summon you!"

"Uh alright well I'm Zane, I DJ, act and draw um-"

"Okay I'm getting tired of this and your boring lives let's get this over with." Vanity interrupts him. "I'm Vanity, and a senior, and that's Nicky a gay 16 year old junior any questions good!" she glares at the group.

"I'm not gay." He states.

"Whatever let's just get on this plane, my dad is paying for it after all."

"And what about us?" Jade raises a pierced eyebrow.

"No one cares, I just wanna hit the beaches." Vanity sneers and turns to Sikowitz.

He sighs impatiently, "Oh Vanity always so bitter and eager."

"Yeah yeah yeah, off we go." Vanity rolls her eye as she and Jenn head out towards the private jet. Everyone stares at each other before muttering and following them.

As everyone gets settled on the small plane, chatter begins to pick up as the plane takes off.

"So what do you want to do first?" Beck asks Jade about halfway through the flight.

"I don't know, I guess-." But she's interrupted by a loud crash, accompanied by an eerie silence that seemed to suffocate the passengers of the plane.

"Don't fret young ones, it's probably a jinglehammer in the rebutham." Sikowitz gets up and stumbles towards the front where the pilot is, as the plane dangerously begins to shutter, as if on the verge of shattering.

Another crash deafens the ears of the high school students, and the pilot can be heard screaming from behind the closed door.

"What hap-" Cat squeaks before Robbie looks out the window and bellows, "One of the engine's is on fire!"

"What does that mean?" Tori asks, fear constricting her voice.

But before her question can be answered, a sinking filling takes hold of the passengers stomachs as the plane dive bombs.

Screams tear through the air as the jet steadily falls towards the earth, and with one final crash, everything goes silent.

**Not too happy about how this chapter came out, but I promise that a lot more intense things are going to happen. Also here are a list of all the students on the trip; **

** Jenn Alison Burbank, Leah Belle Koti, Frankie Montgomery, Sam Rose, Wendy Anee Jackson, Vanity Dilton, Connor Linwood, Zane Mathews, Nicholas Vasqueze, James Rudolph, Ben Elliot Garcia, Tomas Stering, Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Trina, Rex, and Sinjin. So tell me how I did on you're characters! **


End file.
